Secret of Love
by Soma Kibi
Summary: OS Shinee-Shonen Ai- Depuis quelque temps Key semble cacher quelque chose aux autres et cela les inquiète beaucoup. Jusqu'au jour où il ne peut plus garder ce secret qui le ronge...


**Titre:** Secret of love (Titre pourrave je sais mais je suis naze en titre -_-)

**Genre:** Humour-Romance

**Pairing:** Minho/Key

**Auteur**: Soma-Kibi

**Note:** Bon ben voici mon 1er OS Shinee (tous mes autres OS sont sur les Super Junior presque xD). J'ai voulu tester ce couple parce qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup même si ce n'est pas mon préféré^^ (Je suis pour le MinHyun ou JongHo au choix XD) Bonne lecture^^

_**SECRET OF LOVE**_

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Un hurlement terrifiant et inhumain se fit entendre dans l'appartement, glaçant le sang de ses occupants. Ainsi, Onew échappa le livre qu'il lisait tranquillement, Key manqua s'étouffer avec sa canette de coca, Jonghyun fit tomber la télécommande sur le sol et Minho se contenta de sursauter avant de se précipiter vers l'origine du bruit et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Taemin tout va bien ? »Cria-t-il avec inquiétude

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la voix tremblante de son ami ne retentisse dans la pièce.

« Minhoooo…y'a…y'a…une…a…ar…araignée…sur la baignoire ! »

Minho écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que son ami n'ait un problème.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles ? »

« J'ai horreur de ces bestioles ! Fais quelque chose ! »Pleurnicha le plus jeune

Minho soupira. Bien sûr il adorait Taemin mais des fois son ami était vraiment exaspérant. Bon d'accord il connaissait sa phobie des insectes mais faire tout une histoire pour une petite araignée…c'était une vraie chochotte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'abaisser mais rien ne se produisit.

« Taemin si tu veux que je t'aide faudrait que tu ouvres. »Fit-il remarquer.

Un bruit de serrure retentit et Minho put entrer dans la pièce. Il vit Taemin dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux écarquillé de peur, emmitouflé dans le peignoir d'Onew, ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'approcha doucement de la baignoire et vit la petite chose qui terrifiait tant son ami. C'était une araignée vraiment minuscule et il eut un rire amusé.

« C'est ce truc là qui te fait si peur ? »Se moqua-t-il

« Ferme-la et fait la partir ! »

Minho soupira, s'empara d'un coton et, attrapant doucement la bestiole, il la mit dessus avant de la jeter par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers Taemin, toujours amusé.

« Voilà votre altesse. La méchante bébête est partie. »

Taemin lui fit une moue boudeuse.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'y peux rien si je déteste ces trucs ! »

Minho lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de commencer à sortir.

« Je sais. Dépêche-toi de finir, j'aimerais me doucher aussi. »

Puis, il sorti enfin de la pièce pour retourner au salon. Dès qu'il entra, les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »Demanda Onew, inquiet.

« Oh trois fois rien…une petite araignée voulait prendre sa douche avec lui c'est tout. »

Onew et Jonghyun eurent un grand sourire amusé tandis que Key fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu l'as fait partir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'araignée. »

« Oui. Je m'en suis occupé. Pourquoi ? »Demanda Minho, surpris

Key secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

« Pour rien. »

Puis, il se leva du canapé pour aller prendre sa veste sous l'œil surpris de ses amis.

« Où tu vas ? »Demanda Onew

« Faire un tour. A plus tard. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Key quitta la pièce. Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Il est vraiment bizarre… »

« Je ne sais pas. »Dit Onew

Jonghyun lui resta silencieux mais garda son regard fixé sur la porte, un éclair triste dans les yeux. Lui savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Une petite conversation avec lui s'imposait…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Key ne savait même pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, de marcher, de se vider la tête. Il pensait à beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment et ce n'était pas bon. Il soupira. Il était parti un peu précipitamment. Il savait qu'à son retour il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire. En vérité lui-même ne se comprenait plus. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui-même. Il se remettait beaucoup en question. Et tout cela, c'était à cause de lui. Cette personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Il hantait ses pensées nuit et jour, il n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser à lui. Key soupira en s'asseyant sur un banc du parc où il venait d'arriver. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un léger cri de désespoir. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas chasser son visage de son esprit ? Et surtout…pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Car oui, il avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il était bel et bien amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il n'était pas amoureux de n'importe qui : il n'aimait nul autre que Choi Minho, un des membres de son groupe. Et accessoirement l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Personne n'était au courant hormis Jonghyun et certainement pas le principal concerné. De toute façon, Key savait que c'était peine perdue, qu'il se faisait du mal. Minho ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était une évidence. Il ne parvint pas à retenir la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue. Ca faisait vraiment mal. Il sursauta quand son portable sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche lentement et soupira.

« Allô ? »

« Key ? Où tu es ? »

C'était Jonghyun.

« Au parc pas loin. Pourquoi ? »

« On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu es parti vraiment vite. Rentre vite s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer pour le moment. »

« Mais… »

« N'insiste pas. Je rentrerais plus tard. »

Il entendit Jonghyun soupirer.

« Bon d'accord, je vois. Alors je viens te chercher.

« Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas… »

« Ne bouge pas d'où tu es j'arrive. Crois-moi Kim Kibum tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation ! »

Puis, sans prévenir, il raccrocha.

Key regarda son portable pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Quand Jonghyun l'appelait par son prénom, cela ne présageait rien de très bon en général. Mais…peut-être que ça lui ferais du bien de parler finalement…

Une fois que Jonghyun eut raccroché, il soupira avant de retourner au salon où se trouvaient les trois autres.

« Alors il t'a dit où il était ? »Demanda Minho, inquiet

« Oui… je vais aller le chercher. »

Onew fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, aucun. Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué alors je préfère juste y aller. Ne vous en faites pas, on rentrera très vite. »

Mais Minho se leva.

« Fatigué ? Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'il est malade ? Il n'aurait pas du sortir comme ça…j'ai remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment…j'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! »S'affola-t-il, ce qui amusa beaucoup ses amis.

« Ne t'en fais pas Minho. Ce n'est rien. Je vais le chercher et on rentre après. Ne lui posez pas de question d'accord ? Ou attendez au moins qu'il se soit reposé. »

Onew acquiesça tandis que Minho se laissa retomber sur le canapé après avoir hoché la tête. Taemin lui passa son bras autour de l'épaule pour le rassurer.

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

Minho acquiesça en souriant.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Puis, Jonghyun sortit à son tour, empruntant la même porte que Key quelques temps plus tôt, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation d'un doute et cela le rendait très heureux. Il devait vraiment parler à Key…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Key était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand une voix l'interpella.

« Key ! »

Il leva la tête et sourit en voyant Jonghyun arriver. Son ami le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Key ! Bon sang évites de te sauver comme ça la prochaine fois ! On était vraiment inquiets. »

« Je suis désolé…j'avais besoin d'être seul. »

Jonghyun le regarda et soupira.

« Bon…allez dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Key le regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! C'est encore Minho c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

Key soupira, hésitant à répondre.

« Rien, c'est juste que… »

Il se stoppa. Il ne voulait pas que Jonghyun le juge, bien qu'il sache que jamais son ami ne ferait ça.

« Que quoi ? »

Key releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Jonghyun.

« Je…je me suis rendu compte d'une chose aujourd'hui…je…je sais que…ça sera pas possible. »Murmura-t-il avec tristesse, la gorge nouée.

Jonghyun fronça les sourcils

« Pas possible ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je te parles de nous ! Jonghyun…moi je…je l'aime…je l'aime vraiment…mais lui…si jamais il l'apprend…ça sera jamais possible…alors…j'ai décidé que j'allais l'oublier. »

Jonghyun écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Je…je crois que lui…je crois qu'il…il aime Taemin… »Lâcha finalement Key sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes.

Dire que Jonghyun était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Minho amoureux de Taemin ? C'était la meilleure celle-là !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

« C'est évident ! Ils sont tout le temps ensemble ! Ils sont sans arrête en train de rire ensemble, de se faire des câlin…Minho n'est pas comme ça avec moi…regarde rien que ce matin…quand Taemin a eu des problèmes, Minho s'est dépêché de l'aider…ça me semble évident… »

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ce matin ? »

« Oui…ça m'a énervé de savoir que Minho avait encore aidé Taemin… »

Jonghyun regarda son ami. Il semblait vraiment affligé et il comprit que Key était vraiment très amoureux de Minho, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Key…regarde moi s'il te plaît. »

Mais son ami garda le regard rivé au sol.

« Key, s'il te plaît. »

Key finit par lever les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jonghyun.

« Bien. Maintenant tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es prêt à renoncer alors ? Tu vas laisser tomber ? Je ne pensais qu'au premier obstacle tu baisserais les bras comme ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait il y encore un mois que tu étais prêt à tout pour être avec lui ? »

Key baissa le regard.

« Les choses ont changées… »

« Non. Rien n'a changé. Ne laisse pas tomber. Si tu abandonne maintenant, ça donne l'impression que finalement Minho ne compte pas pour toi ! Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça mais c'est une attitude très lâche ! Le Key que je connais ne laisse pas tomber au premier problème ! Il se bat pour ce qu'il veut et il s'accroche ! »S'exclama Jonghyun

Il avait conscience qu'il allait loin, qu'il risquait de blesser son ami mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il entende raison. Il vit Key relever la tête, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Key poussa un profond soupir.

« Je suis désolé mais…je ne pense pas supporter plus longtemps de les voir se coller sans arrêt. J'ai beau m'accrocher comme tu dis…ça me blesse vraiment. »

Jonghyun soupira. La situation était finalement plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que Key ne leur fasse une dépression.

« Allez, viens on rentre. Les autres vont vraiment se poser des questions. »

Key acquiesça et ils quittèrent finalement le parc pour rentrer chez eux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps là, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses entre les 3 autres membres du groupe. Minho n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ de Jonghyun, il était vraiment mort d'inquiétude pour Key. Taemin était assis à côté de lui, le bras toujours posé sur son épaule et il essayait de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Onew lui était assis sur le canapé, son livre en main mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder très souvent, une lueur mauvaise passant dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il trouvait que les deux autres étaient trop proches. Mais il préférait ne rien dire. Finalement, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et aussitôt, Minho guetta l'entrée du salon avec espoir. Bientôt, les deux autres entrèrent et Minho se jeta presque sur Key.

« Key ! T'es enfin rentré ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air fatigué…tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? T'as besoin de quoi ? Attend je vais aller… »

« C'est bon lâche moi ! Je vais bien alors arrête de t'exciter pour rien ! Tu me saoules ! »

Puis, sans un mot de plus Key monta rapidement à l'étage sous l'œil abasourdi de Taemin, Jonghyun et Onew et celui triste et blessé de Minho.

« Mais…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Jonghyun soupira, se disant que la situation avait vraiment besoin d'être arrangée.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler Minho…Key ne va pas vraiment bien en ce moment… »

Minho le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Il t'as dit quelque chose ? C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai remarqué qu'il me criait souvent dessus ces dernier temps… »

« Va le voir, il t'expliquera lui-même. »

Minho hocha finalement la tête et monta jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, un air décidé sur le visage. Il allait le faire parler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Euh…j'ai loupé quelque chose ? »Murmura Taemin, encore sous le choc devant la colère qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Key, lui qui était habituellement si souriant et si doux.

Jonghyun soupira.

« C'est entre eux deux…il n'y a que Minho qui peut l'aider maintenant. »

Onew sourit. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques temps. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Minho trouverait les bons mots…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre de Key, Minho soupira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il put voir son ami allongé de tout son long sur son lit, immobile. Cependant, Minho put entendre des petits gémissements et comprit que Key pleurait en voyant son corps être secoués de légers soubresauts. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ça et referma doucement la porte. Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit et s'assit doucement dessus.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »Murmura la voix brisée de Key

Minho avala difficilement sa salive. Son ami avait l'air tellement triste qu'il sentit son cœur se briser.

« Pas question. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as en ce moment… »

Key releva la tête plongea son regard plein de larmes dans celui inquiet de Minho.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Je vais très bien. »

« Oh oui c'est pour ça que t'es en train de pleurer ? »

« Ferme-la. »Murmura Key en baissant la tête.

Minho s'en voulut d'avoir été un peu brusque avec lui.

« Désolé. Mais je suis inquiet pour toi…s'il te plaît…dis-moi ce que tu as. Je déteste te voir dans cet état. Surtout que…je…j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. »

Key le regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Eh bien…tu m'évites en ce moment, tu ne rit plus avec moi, t'es même agressif parfois. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Key secoua négativement la tête.

« Non… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est rien…laisse tomber s'il te plaît… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état, t'as une tête de mort vivant alors explique moi ! »S'emporta Minho qui en avait marre que Key ne veuille pas lui parler.

« Je suis jaloux ! Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Minho le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur  
>« Quoi ? »<p>

« J'en ai marre de te voir si proche de Taemin ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous coller sans arrêt, que vous fassiez tout ensemble, que tu sois sans arrêt en train de le tripoter, que vous blaguiez sans arrêt ensemble, que tu m'ignore presque quand il est là ! T'es content maintenant ? »Cria Key qui en avait plus que marre et qui avait enfin lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Minho resta sans réaction quelques minutes, assimilant ce que venait de lui dire Key.

« Je…tu…quoi ? Tu…tu es jaloux…de moi ? Je…je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que…enfin…Taemin est comme mon petit frère, je n'avais pas remarqué…que ça te blessait qu'on soit ensemble…je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que tu aimais Tae… »Bredouilla Minho

« Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Ce n'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux mais de Taemin ! »

« Hein ? »

Cette fois, Minho ne comprenait plus rien ce qui acheva d'énerver Key.

« JE T'AIME ABRUTI ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ! »Explosa-t-il

Minho en tomba littéralement à la renverse, abasourdi. Alors ça…c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Key…l'aimait ? Key quant à lui ferma les yeux. Ca y'est, il l'avait dit. C'était sorti. Ce secret qu'il gardait depuis deux mois maintenant…il l'avait dit. Et bizarrement…il se sentait mieux.

« Que…Key…tu…ça…ça fait combien de temps ? »Murmura Minho, qui reprenait ses esprits et s'était redressé.

« Environ deux mois…je suis désolé Minho…je ne voulais vraiment pas mais…je n'y peux rien…je ne veux pas que tu me déteste mais…je n'arrive pas à t'oublier… »Répondit Key, des larmes dans la voix.

Il fut très surpris quand il sentit que deux bras venaient de passer autour de son cou et il put sentir de souffle de son ami dans son cou.

« Comment je pourrait te détester pour ça ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais si proche de Taemin ces derniers temps ? »

Key haussa les épaules. De toute façon au point où il en était.

« C'est parce qu'il avait découvert quelque chose sur moi. Une chose que je n'avais dite à personne. Il voulait simplement m'aider à penser à autre chose. Il n'y a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre nous tu sais. »

Key tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Minho.

« Et…c'est…c'est quoi cette chose qu'il a découverte ? »Murmura-t-il

Minho sourit en rapprochant son regard de celui de Key et, alors que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, il dit :

« Il a apprit que je t'aimais. »

Ils ne surent pas lequel d'ente prit l'initiative. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'en cet instant, leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin rencontrées. Elles qui s'étaient tant désirées venaient enfin de se trouver. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air et finirent par se détacher à contrecœur. Là, ils se sourirent tendrement et Minho resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Key.

« A partir de maintenant…ne m'ignore plus jamais. »

Key sourit doucement.

« Promis. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage du dessous.

« A votre avis…ils se sont entretués ? On n'entend plus rien… »Dit Taemin, inquiet.

Onew et Jonghyun échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Non, je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux…c'est plutôt bon signe s'ils ne crient plus. »Sourit Jonghyun

« J'espère juste qu'il ne seront pas trop bruyants après… »Ajouta Onew

Taemin les regarda à tour de rôle, sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

Les deux plus vieux le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne comprenne pas…


End file.
